memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Pierre Drolet
| Place of birth = Quebec City, Quebec, Canada | Date of death = | Place of death = | Awards for Trek = 3 Emmy Award nominations Visual Effects Society Awards, 1 win, 1 nomination | Roles = Digital Effects Artist }} Pierre Martin Drolet (born , "...just a few months before Neil Armstrong became the first man to walk on the moon") is a French-Canadian digital artist and compositor, having been involved with the visual effects (VFX) created for Star Trek: Voyager, Star Trek: Enterprise, and . Drolet began his work on Star Trek at Foundation Imaging in 1999, and moved to Eden FX less than two years later, upon the closure of the former company. On his official site, Drolet recounted the events leading up to his position at Foundation, "After high school I went on to college and graduated in graphic communication at Laval University. As luck would have it in 1995 I got a job in the video game industry as a Lead 2D Artist. In 1999 there was a international contest that was sponsored by a US-based company which a friend told me about it. I did so without any expectations, and surprisingly, I won the contest based on three 3D images that I made for the competition. The winning prize was a job as a CGI modeler at Foundation Imagine in Los Angeles... and that made me very happy!" Hired by Robert Bonchune (coincidentally a fellow French-Canadian), Drolets very first independent assignment on Star Trek was the digital build of Friendship 1 for Voyager s last season episode . http://sci-fi-museum-pierre-drolet-com.webs.com/startrek-world Amongst his other Star Trek assignments, Drolet was responsible for the design of the Warp Five Complex spacedock, as seen in and subsequent episodes, as well as translating the majority of John Eaves's starship designs in CGI for the series. Nevertheless, his most signature contributions were his CGI builds of the series' namesake hero vessel, , as designed by Doug Drexler http://sci-fi-museum-pierre-drolet-com.webs.com/starship, as well as the CGI Romulan capital city for http://www.pierre-drolet-sci-fi-museum.com/startrek-world. For his work on Star Trek, Drolet was nominated for a Emmy Award for his work in the episodes and and again in for his work in the episode . Drolet was also nominated and awarded the 2003 Visual Effects Society Award (VES) for his work in the episode for "Best Models and Miniatures in a Televised Program, Music Video, or Commercial", with an additional nomination in another category in 2005 for . For Star Trek Nemesis, Drolet was largely responsible for digitizing and finetuning Syd Dutton's matte painting of the Romulan capital city. Drolet was interviewed in the special features of the ENT Season 4 DVD where he discussed the rendering for the Xindi superweapon. Outside the official Star Trek framework, Drolet volunteered to work as a digital artist on the fan-made internet series Star Trek: New Voyages episode "World Enough and Time" (2007), on which he worked alongside Michael Okuda, Dan Curry, and Daren Dochterman. Post-''Star Trek'' career Drolet remained in the employment of Eden FX until 2006, having worked on their productions such as the science fiction movies Serenity, the horror movie It Waits (both 2005), and the sci-fi television series Surface (2005), the pilot episode of the latter earning him an additional VFX Emmy Award nomination in 2006. In 2006 he joined many of his former Star Trek digital co-workers at Universal Studios to work on Ronald D. Moore's revamped franchise and its spin-offs Battlestar Galactica: Razor and Caprica. An acclaimed production, the franchise garnered Drolet his first VFX Emmy Award win in 2008, with two more nominations the two consecutive years, all of whom he shared with many of his former Star Trek colleagues. 2008 was a good year for Drolet, as it also won him his second VES Award, for Razor, he shared with Gary Hutzel and Sean M. Jackson. Another Universal production, the television movie Virtuality (2009), resulted in Drolet's eighth Emmy Award nomination, though ironically he had not received official credit for that production. In 2010, Drolet moved over to Pixomondo Visual Effects (an international VFX house, founded in 2001, that currently employs many former Star Trek visual effects staffers), rejoining his former Foundation supervisor Robert Bonchune, as digital (lead) modeler and has since then worked on the television series Hawaii Five-O (2011), and Steven Spielberg's science fiction series Terra Nova (2011), Perception (2012), and Da Vinci's Demons (2012). ''Star Trek'' awards Emmy Awards Drolet received the following Emmy Award nominations in the category "Outstanding Special Visual Effects for a Series": * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Dan Curry, John Teska, Paul Hill, Armen Kevorkian, Ronald B. Moore, David R. Morton, and Sean Scott * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Robert Bonchune, Arthur Codron, John Teska, Steve Fong, Koji Kuramura, Sean Scott, Greg Rainoff, and Mitch Suskin * Emmy Award nomination for the episode , shared with Arthur Codron, Dan Curry, John Teska, Steve Fong, Sean Jackson, Koji Kuramura, Greg Rainoff, and Mike Stetson Visual Effects Society Awards Drolet received the following Visual Effects Society Award win and nomination: * Visual Effects Society Award win in the category "Best Models and Miniatures in a Televised Program" for the episode , shared with Koji Kuramura, John Teska and Sean M. Scott * Visual Effects Society Award nomination in the category "Outstanding Created Environment in a Live Act on Broadcast Program" for the episode , shared with Fred Pienkos, Eddie Robison, and Sean M. Scott External links * * Pierre Drolet Sci-Fi Museum - official site * * Drolet, Pierre Drolet, Pierre es:Pierre Drolet